


all雛：公共財

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: pwp，3P有，失禁play。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Murakami Shingo, Murakami Shingo/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Murakami Shingo/Yasuda Shota, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	all雛：公共財

『快來，我要開動了。』

隨訊息附上一張照片，裸上身的村上用迷茫又渴求的表情，紅著臉吸吮拍照的人的手指。

大倉訊息發送時沒注意到那是個群組，他原本只是想刺激此時不在場的丸山。

和工作人員在外面店家喝酒的丸山，正好喝到微醺即將要踩下油門猛衝的階段，瞥見大倉的訊息就杯邊隨手點開，下一秒酒灑了手機也弄掉了，慌慌張張的趁大家還沒看見螢幕時撿起來塞進口袋，一副家裡失火的焦急模樣和工作人員告辭。

「信ちゃん看這裡，我是誰？」

「たつ。」

村上傻笑，向前撲抓大倉搖晃的手指，大倉順勢將人摟進懷裡，啃咬對方的嘴唇。

演唱會結束後村上約大倉在飯店房間喝酒，不知道為何心情很好的村上一開始就用很快的速度喝了半瓶燒酒，在之後又和他換著不同的調酒喝，不到兩個小時，就已經醉得杯口對不準嘴巴，大半酒液灑在衣服上。

大倉見他已經不能再喝的樣子，認命的為他換上乾淨的T恤，想把人放進被窩時卻嚷嚷著熱啊寂寞啊之類的話，粗魯的脫下上衣纏上準備離開的他。大倉一邊擺脫纏人大力怪一邊想自己平時喝醉有這麼讓村上困擾嗎？

「別走嘛，好久沒有親親了，來親親。」

力抗村上的大倉聽見這句話轉頭，喝醉的村上用溼漉漉的眼睛望著他，他原本對醉鬼沒有這個意思，但是既然都送上門，豈有不吃的道理。

於是在確認對方認識自己後，接住投懷送抱的人，黏膩的接吻。

對方回應比他更熱烈的吻，像貪婪吃糖的孩童，傾注純粹的渴望。大倉心想是不是最近太忙碌冷落了對方，導致現在得空變本加厲的討回。

下半身輕輕磨蹭對方燙熱的身體，手指在後腦勺使力迫使村上離開。

「想要更舒服的話，把我的手指舔溼吧。」

被酒融化腦袋的村上，大倉說什麼便是什麼，乖乖地伸出舌頭像吃冰棒一樣將大倉的手指舔溼。打鼓的手又大又長，時而戲弄著村上不讓他構著，時而往喉嚨深處探去讓人發出乾嘔。

趁著村上專注在他手上時，大倉掏出手機拍照，編輯訊息將照片發送出去。

「唔、」

乳尖上一陣疼痛讓村上瑟縮，向後退去躲避大倉的狎弄。

「過來。」大倉板起臉，「還沒不夠溼。」

村上微微癟嘴，「不要，你讓我好痛。」

「乖，舔溼一點，我讓你舒服。」

「沒騙人？」

「不騙人。」

隨口哄人簡直沒有技巧可言，但是村上咧開嘴笑，長過眼睛的瀏海在梳洗後軟軟的搭在頰側，整個人看起來也軟綿綿的，向前兩步偎到大倉胸前，抓起手指放進口裡。

大倉先是輕輕揉捏胸部，在村上發出含糊不清的呻吟時，用指甲掐緊，讓他就算疼痛也不敢退開。

「嗚嗯！嗚嗚……」

一邊被玩弄口腔的人發出嗚咽聲，聽起來很委屈，眼神如同聲音般朝他發送含著溼度的祈求和控訴。

痛楚加上無法順利吞嚥，大量的唾液沾溼大倉的手指，將手撤出時帶出晶亮的液體，牽起一條條細長銀絲，還有一些落在村上的胸口。

「騙人，好痛……」嘴巴獲得自由，村上埋怨。

「其實沒有那麼痛不是嗎？」

沾著唾液的手從後面伸進村上的運動褲裡，鬆緊褲帶絲毫沒有為主人帶來防禦效果，輕鬆抵達關口，長指一勾破開關口的同時，低下頭將備受冷落的另一邊乳尖含進嘴裡，另一邊沒有放棄用手指粗暴的揉捻。

村上發出大叫，雙手抓緊大倉背上的衣服。

伸進第二根手指時，為了方便施力，大倉放開村上的胸部箍住他的腰，蹂躪過的乳首又紅又腫，可憐兮兮的立在胸上，輕輕吹氣還會瑟瑟發抖，非常可愛。

姿勢改變讓兩人下半身接觸，察覺村上變化的大倉，壞心眼的笑。

「這就硬了？你其實挺喜歡的對吧。」

用力吸吮指甲掐過的那邊，又痛又麻的刺激感覺像觸電般傳遍全身，村上被按在大倉身上掙扎，高高舉起的性器不能自控的湧出許多前液，運動褲前面一小塊布料染深，出賣主人的愉悅。

「た、っ！」

吸吮復而啃咬，第二個音節在出口前咬碎。

大倉給予的太多，村上不得不繃緊身體抵抗，在刺痛的快感轉成折磨前抬起腳磨蹭大倉的大腿外側，祈求大倉放過，卻被趁機一舉深入夾緊的體內。

「啊！」

下巴擱在大倉肩上攀緊對方，內部被揉開，手指操過令人戰慄的那處，腰軟的不像話，又硬又翹的器官渴望被撫摸。胸口在吸吮間被銳利的牙尖輾磨，針扎般的疼痛方式和前列腺快感交織，刺激得讓村上幾乎站不住。

「嗚……た、つ……我想射、」

「還沒，忍耐的好孩子可以得到最好的，信ちゃん是好孩子嗎？」

「嗯……我是好孩子。」

那張承載可憐角度的大眼睛的臉龐，經過一番內心掙扎後應和。

大倉笑了，喝醉的村上太好哄，不花什麼力氣就讓人百依百順，忍不住想測試能更過分到什麼程度。

他放開村上坐到沙發上，拉開褲襠拉鍊。

「過來，讓我看看好孩子的表現。」

快感隨著大倉離開全數抽離，村上嘴角下垂收緊下巴皮膚，效果卻像鬧脾氣的小孩。他走過去跪在大倉大開的腿前，一隻手趴在膝上，另一隻手將大倉半勃的器官掏出來恣意撫弄。

舌尖抵在虎牙上，看起來是想舔。

就在大倉這麼想時，毛茸茸的腦袋就靠上來，一口氣含到底後退出，再一口氣到底。

爽到腰椎的快感讓大倉仰頭躺在椅背上，低沉的呻吟。幾進幾出後大倉好不容易將淹死在快感的理智拯救出來，制止村上準備幫他咬出的行徑。

「好了，夠潤滑就好，上來。」

大倉拍拍大腿，村上離開前故意在頂端吸吮，反而在嘴角沾上一點濺出來的透明液體，下意識去舔。大倉見狀雙眼危險的瞇起，對於村上的頑皮行徑沒有欣賞的閒情逸致，小心眼地記上一筆準備待會討回。

阻止村上把運動褲全部脫掉，只讓他把內褲連褲頭拉到大腿上。

「就這樣上來。」

村上跨到大倉身上，一手扶肩，一手握住大倉的性器抵住自己穴口，緩慢的坐下。大倉的角度上翹，彎曲的形狀很難一次吞進去，抽插時也總是大幅度地撐開內壁，想慢慢適應的心思被大倉看破，在吞到一半時握住村上的腰往下壓。

「唔啊！」

性器一下子進入手指到不了的深處，村上向前靠在大倉肩上，努力放鬆緊繃的背脊。

「嗯……裡面都撐開了，たつ……」

轉頭貼著大倉的脖子，沙啞的嗓音很柔，陳述事實的話語便充滿撒嬌意味。

多話的習慣在此刻非常受用，大倉低頭吻在村上酡紅的頰側。

「要自己動喔。」

「嗯……」

拖長的尾音聽起來不太情願，不過村上還是抬起身體，用方便使力的蹲姿上下運動。未完全脫掉的褲子被大腿撐開，性器隨著抽插動作一下下的磨蹭前方繃緊的布料。

大倉再度伸手揉捏乳尖，手指停在半空夾住漲得圓圓的肉粒，身體向上抬時被扯離，回到原位時又被夾住，周而復始。

村上皺起臉，呻吟帶著痛苦和愉悅，無意義地喊著大倉的名字。

自己主動能更快找到後方的敏感點，後穴反射性地抽搐，但前方與布料的接觸只是雞肋，無法滿足射精的條件。

「摸、摸我、我想射……」

大倉分出一隻手摳弄馬眼，惹得村上繃著背脊嘶叫，卻在臨界點前收手，拍開村上想自己來的手，聽到人軟軟地求後，才撫弄一下又撤開，來回多次，吊著慾望受苦。

村上發出近似崩潰的聲音，停止上下晃動，扶在大倉肩上的手隔著衣服掐進肉裡，後穴強烈地收縮，大倉停止玩弄對方，用力扣住髖骨就著緊窒挺腰快速抽送，

身上的人被撞得破碎呻吟，後穴高潮在大倉的動作下延長，最後盡情地釋放在不斷絞緊內部。

大倉接住向他靠過來的癱軟身體，門鈴適時的響起，他哄著村上起來，拔出來的聲音潤澤而潮溼，穴口還在間歇性的收縮，村上面色潮紅，沒有獲得發洩輕輕皺著眉頭，腳踩上地毯的同時跪下，上半身趴在沙發椅墊上。

大倉抽身去開門，門外毫不意外的是丸山，微微喘氣，頭髮凌亂，像一路跑過來的樣子。

丸山跟著他進入房間，看見村上趴在沙發上的姿態，不由得嚥了一口口水，走過去撈起埋在沙發上的臉。

「マう……」

喊他名字的最後一個疑惑尾音被堵在口裡，想說話的村上三番兩次被丸山化解，只能發出朦朧含糊的嗚咽聲。

大倉在丸山解褲帶時鑽回沙發上，丸山驚訝的問：「你要在這？」

就定位的大倉揚起嘴角壞笑，「搖滾席啊。」

說著邊把村上扶起，讓他雙腳打開，呈站姿彎下腰，村上不太配合，嘴裡嚷嚷著たつ騙人，大倉伸手在要處隨意撫摸，邊親邊哄，「沒騙你，你要乖乖聽話，聽話才會舒服。」

沒有繼續抱怨，乖乖擺好姿勢，手撐在沙發扶手的村上讓丸山驚訝，「你是把人灌得多醉啊？」

「我才沒有灌，是他自己喝的。」

大倉不背這個鍋，挑眉的表情像是在說這麼好的機會，要趁機盡興玩樂。他對丸山努努嘴，讓他瞧瞧村上對他展開的身體。

站立彎腰的村上，腰肢下陷，露出被操過的屁股。

運動褲的鬆緊帶箍住屁股下緣，勒緊的布料撐起那對軟肉，讓原本沒什麼贅肉的臀部顯得豐滿，潮溼的穴口一張一縮地引誘，丸山情不自禁用力咬了一口，痛讓村上跌進大倉懷裡。

「站好，你這樣不乖。」

「可是、」

「乖一點，我親親你。」

村上邊哼哼還是擺好姿勢，褲子褪到腳踝的丸山抓住那對屁股，毫無顧忌的就著大倉留下的體液幹進去。

丸山異於常人的尺寸讓他們每次做時，都需要充分的前戲，剛剛被操完的地方還沒恢復原狀，不需要擴張就能擠進洞口，只是過大的尺寸還是令人吃不消，撐到極限的緊繃感讓村上縮起腳向前逃。

大倉施力將人推回，村上的掙扎在一前一後的壓制下化為徒勞，蜷曲的腳指用力摳著地毯，漲紅臉喊叫。

大倉撫摸他稍稍疲軟的性器讓他放鬆，在太陽穴、臉頰留下多個安撫的親吻，貼在耳邊輕聲說出惡魔的交易，「如果你能站好，我就讓你射。」

村上的虎牙戳在下唇，發出像小貓叫聲般的回應算是同意。

丸山對村上好騙的程度感到訝異，嘴開開的模樣獲得大倉得意的嗤笑，擺擺手要丸山自便。

「信ちゃん，把屁股掰開一些。」

丸山壯大膽子要求，村上回頭看了他一眼，眼睛紅紅的，緩慢的伸出雙手，從下方將自己的臀縫掰開。

任人擺佈的村上太要命了，丸山感覺自己又硬了幾分，少了屁股肉的阻礙，將埋在體內的粗大性器一口氣向前推進到底。被撐到極限又被深入到極限，村上從喉嚨發出斷續的嘶啞叫聲，聽起來很委屈，膝蓋顫了兩下，惦記著大倉的話沒有移動。

丸山開始大幅度地操幹，力道之大，就算村上的腰被丸山抓著，也被撞得向前傾，頭靠在大倉的胸膛上。

大倉低頭啃咬紅透的耳廓，套弄村上的器官，因為剛才沒有發洩，一下子充血變得更硬，滴滴答答的流下透明前液，另一手沾著液體揉捏縮得小小的乳尖，粗暴的讓它恢復挺立。

多處夾擊讓村上不能控制的大喊，受制於別人，就算扭動身體也無法逃離狎玩。

大倉一邊操控他的身體，一邊確認丸山的節奏，狼狽為奸的兩人用眼神溝通，大倉緩下愛撫性器的手，轉而搓揉囊袋、按壓會陰。

噴射邊緣勒住快感讓村上繃緊下腹，又長又壓抑的嘶喊。大倉如法炮製方才的手法，總在村上快要得到高潮前收手，褲子上全是村上顫抖的性器滴落的前液。

沙啞的呻吟再度染上痛苦的音色，紅通通的臉頰在大倉胸口上胡亂磨蹭，背脊繃起又下陷，來不及吞下去的口水沾溼對方的衣服。

後方被操得滾燙，多次被硬生生遏止射精的慾望，村上喘得像哭泣，懇求的話語和鼻音口水糊在一起，斷斷續續說了好幾次，大倉佯裝聽不清，惹得村上輕輕啜泣。

丸山在被玩弄得不自主抽搐的身體裡大力抽送，邊用眼神暗示大倉，大倉終於放過其他敏感點專心套弄，村上大聲呻吟，幾近缺氧的喘息。

獲得高潮的村上哽咽地喊叫，大倉持續刺激射後過度敏感的性器，變成痛苦的快感讓村上尖叫，反射性掙扎想逃離箝制，大倉沒鬆手，村上失去平衡向前撲去，腰卻還扣在丸山手裡，用滾燙的精液灌滿他的後穴。

拔出來時發出啵的聲響，丸山的東西大，把空氣都擠出來了。操開的洞口一時間合不上，流出白濁的體液。

他放開村上的腰，村上軟軟的跪倒，大倉摟住他的上半身，讓人躺在臂膀裡。

村上雙眸空洞的半張，眼神沒有焦距，臉上兩道淚痕，無意識地抽氣。

「信ちゃん？」

丸山有些擔憂。

村上眼前一片空白，幾秒後才回神。

大眼睛輕眨，溼潤的睫毛特別招人，丸山用拇指輕拂柔軟的眼皮，俯身親吻。

「……喂，我還活著。」

不甘寂寞的大倉在兩人吻得難分難捨時出聲，村上在丸山離開時仍噘嘴啜吻，吸出啾啾的聲音，不捨的看著丸山。

大倉手上還沾著村上射出來的東西，將一手黏膩抹在對方胸口。

「舒服嗎？」

「嗯。」

村上發洩過後變得老實，腦子感覺還有些鈍，大倉度過不應期恢復精神，拉著他跪下，「那換我了。」

挪著膝蓋靠近大張的腿，含入性器的流暢程度彷彿一切都是理所當然，食指和大拇指圈在底部，收合頰邊肌肉上下移動腦袋，手口並用的努力服侍。

大倉攤在沙發裡，漫不經心的搓揉村上的耳朵。對方時不時抬起眼睛確認他是否舒服的樣子很討人喜歡，由下往上的視線裡只裝著自己，特別純粹。

村上的順從讓丸山拋開顧忌，從後方將村上的腰提高，跪坐的大腿抬高變成直角跪直，露出濕淋淋的穴口，食指中指併攏戳進吃了兩人份精液的部位攪弄，白濁順著大腿淌流。

村上嘴裡的空間被大倉塞滿，在丸山集中按壓前列腺時發出模糊的哼吟，溫暖的內壁和大腿內側不由自主地收縮，快感過於強烈時只能停下口活，扭著身體閃避刺激，悶聲讓呻吟帶上強制色彩，反而讓人更想欺負，大倉掐著他的下顎把性器頂入更深的地方，藉由喉頭生理反射得到快樂。

「信ちゃん別咬，嘴張開，舌頭伸出來。」

承受快感的身體繃緊，村上口腔收緊，為了不咬傷大倉大量唾液湧出，大倉將自己拔出來示意對方舔。

丸山一手繞到下腹將整個腰圈住防止村上逃離，手指使勁操過前列腺，不知何時翹起的性器流出前列腺液，在地上積成一小灘。村上已無法專心在大倉身上，嘴唇貼著龜頭胡亂親吻，近乎哀鳴的吶喊。

「嗚、啊！嗚嗯！」

重複著向前逃被扯回，稍稍脫離又重重地輾在令人發狂的那點，村上顧不得大倉，回頭對丸山搖頭，哽咽的叫著對方的名字，希望對方停手。

丸山揚起抱歉的笑，手上動作卻不同於表情，狠戾地逼迫。

大倉扣住村上的喉嚨，迫使他仰頭看著自己。

皺起的眉毛、下垂的眼角，濕潤的眼眶，宛如夕陽的臉龐和胸膛，如果下點雨該有多好。

「我、嗯！不行……」

村上抓緊大倉這根浮木，攀著他的腿晃著腦袋，仰望的表情滿是祈求。

扣在脖子上的手收緊，俊美的臉在眼前放大，低沉的嗓音聽來卻令人心神震顫。

「噓，乖點，我們還沒結束呢。」

可惜大倉是徒有其表的空心陷阱，浮木撲通沉水，與之共赴深淵。

掐在咽喉上的手指巧妙的留下一絲縫隙讓空氣通過，大倉抓著村上，讓他只能望著自己，就著他的臉手淫。眼前的人姿態狼狽，五官可憐兮兮的皺在一起，前後受制卻掙不開的無助樣子，大倉感覺自己能明白，想把村上弄得亂七八糟的心情。

不斷攀升的快感是甜美的毒藥，超過負荷的歡愉和痛苦是一體共生，不曾中斷的前列腺按摩讓村上的後穴、屁股肌肉、會陰、大腿內側不受控制的強烈抽搐，甚至連性器都一抽一抽地顫抖。

「哈啊、呃、啊啊……」

透過壓迫的喉嚨傳出來的喊叫嘶啞而虛弱，壓倒最後一根稻草的是丸山的侵入動作，村上尖叫掙扎，一人之力抵不過兩名成年男性，四肢在原地撲騰，粗大的器官完全沒入撞擊腫脹的腺體，眼淚奪眶而出。

大倉射在佈滿淚痕的臉上。

些許濺在村上的胸膛上，他放開對方的喉嚨，混著哀嚎和哭泣的呻吟放大，滿意的欣賞完自己故意留下的痕跡，大倉挑眉看向坐在床沿，觀賞了精彩畫面的人。

橫山是在大倉扣住村上時進來的，丸山和大倉都注意到了，但是沒空理會他。橫山自在的找了一個視野好的地方坐下，大有讓他們繼續的意思。

他看到訊息的時間有點晚了，原本想就寢，躺在床上最後確認工作時發現群組訊息。色情舔吮手指的村上表情迷茫，感覺喝得很醉，一副不知道自己在做什麼下流事的無知樣子。

不過橫山相信，就算讓他清醒的時候舔，也能夠用一臉他即正義的態度舔得色氣全開。

最初他明明還是會遲疑會害羞，還會像需要溫暖的不安小動物，猶猶豫豫地靠上來，只有愛哭這點沒有變。

年輕時和村上克難的住在東京的廉價旅館，又髒又小，只有一張雙人床。橫山還不是直視村上眼睛就會閃躲的人，面對慾望也誠實，那是和村上還有很多肢體接觸的時期。

怕生的他沒有村上就無法和人展開交流，怕寂寞的村上到哪裡都黏著他，互補的個性就像為了彼此存在而生。

沒有工作的兩人只能在街上四處閒晃，或是待在房間裡發呆。青少年、無聊、雄性，這幾個詞相遇時總是會發生難以挽回的憾事。當然橫山不認為他們的關係是件令人遺憾的事。

他在旅館裡半拐半騙，讓村上試著和他做一次看看。

當時稚氣未脫的村上看起來不像現在精明，身材削瘦臉頰不長肉，大眼睛占了臉部大面積的範圍，遮起線條陽剛的下顎簡直和女孩沒什麼兩樣。

他故作鎮定的提議時，村上閃著碎光的眼睛裡，除了對未知的害怕和猶豫，還參雜了比例很高的興奮期待。那些閃耀的期待鼓舞了橫山，強勢地摟過對方的腦袋，將唇印上。

他還記得那個美好的吻，記得對方主動而生澀的回應，記得雙臂越過肩膀在脖子後方抱住他的親暱姿態。甚至還記得當時空間裡，壁紙上一塊形狀猥褻的髒汙，因為體驗甜美，所有不美好都是可愛的。

相較回憶時都會揚起微笑的吻，初體驗簡直悲劇。就算他事先準備好潤滑液，沒有同性經驗的兩人嗑嗑碰碰，橫山本來想打退堂鼓，但是村上躺在床上，用小指勾住他，眼睛紅紅的仰望，他感覺自己的心臟被人從懸崖推落。

重新覆上村上，輕聲對他說抱歉，強行進入身下的軀體。

村上怕橫山離開不敢叫，扯著床單壓抑的吸氣，橫山進入得很慢，低頭專注在結合的部位，村上盯著他鼻頭上的汗水，覺得世界如果停在這一刻，他可以永遠咬牙忍耐。

待橫山全部沒入開始小幅度戳刺時，村上放軟身體，忽視後方的異物感，從鼻腔發出細小克制的哼吟，服軟的奉獻姿態讓橫山越來越不能溫柔，阻塞感沒那麼嚴重時便靠著本能運動。

張大眼睛無聲哭泣的村上太令人想弄痛他，讓他放聲哭泣，讓他像被強制打開的花苞，鮮血淋漓的綻放最美麗的部位。

當村上發出婉轉的哭喊時，橫山有點懵，頭一次感受到對方的未知部分如此柔軟，他不知道這代表是痛還是快。但是原本想讓人痛讓人臣服的心意改變，最後只想從村上口中聽到更多的舒服、還要。

橫山的注意力被村上的叫聲拉回，眼前的村上被丸山幹得哭叫連連，被高潮支配的身體持續抽搐著。橫山想到他們的第一次，做到最後時村上也是哭得這麼厲害。

又是從什麼時候開始他不這樣哭了。

是從他不再正視對方開始？

還是從對方和大倉上床時開始？

大倉發現對面的橫山在看，盯著他彎下腰，刻意留連在村上的額頭、太陽穴，最後不嫌髒的和滿臉眼淚體液的人唇舌交纏，吻完後摟住村上的脖子，對橫山挑釁一笑。

橫山不為所動，大倉嫌沒意思，撥開腿上的村上站起來，衣著完整的他只需要把拉鍊拉好就能離開。丸山剛好進入最後階段，將所有射進村上只剩高潮反應的身體。

退出時穴口一塌糊塗，之前射進去的精液被搗成泡沫擠出，新鮮的裝不下汩汩流出。村上上半身趴在沙發椅墊上，下半身笨重的坐在地上，還沒度過情潮的身體依然顫抖著。

對比村上只有褲子衣不蔽體的掛在腳踝處，滿身腥臊、狼狽不堪的模樣，大倉和丸山的衣服都還清爽地穿在身上。

丸山整理好下身穿上褲子，聽見身旁的大倉問：「你怎麼會在這？」

「啊たっちょん！我忘了和你說，你把訊息發到群組了。」進房就被村上吸走所有注意力，丸山這時才想起要提醒大倉。

大倉掏出手機確認，最上面的對話的確是他們的群組，發出去的訊息顯示3個已讀，表示除了被操得沒時間看手機的村上外，其他人都看見意有所指的訊息和照片了。

「你怎麼進來的？」

橫山揚起手上的感應門卡，「怕你們在忙，找經紀人拿的。」

「那這裡交給你了。」

大倉無意再留，丸山跟著大倉一起撤，門闔上前還聽見丸山小聲的說，「明天會不會被殺啊……」

橫山盯著半裸倒在一邊、低聲抽噎的人，不知道自己為什麼看到照片後要來。

他很久沒有和村上發生肉體關係了，在村上憑藉其他團員排解寂寞後，久久才會找他一次，他已經不記得上次是什麼時候。雖然偶爾一次村上都還是很開心的樣子，但是卻再也沒見過他哭泣。

橫山從床沿挪到村上身邊，脫掉卡在腳踝上的褲子，長時間跪著的膝蓋發紅，下腹也沾滿精液，不知道在被丸山大倉磨著的時候射了幾次。

去浴室擰了一條毛巾回來，蹲到村上身前幫他擦臉，卻放著滿身白濁體液不管。想把他弄髒的心思誰都一樣。

溫熱的毛巾喚回村上的神智，「……ヨコ？」

半張的眼睛看著橫山，有些不確定，嘶喊過度嗓音很啞，坑坑疤疤的音色將他的名字讀成一個石碑上模糊不清的文字。

橫山沉默著將人拉起，村上腳步虛軟，走兩步跪在床邊，橫山將他撈起扔在床上，脫掉衣服抬起對方的腿。

「……不要！」

村上縮回大腿擋住自己的下腹部。

「不是一直都很喜歡嗎？」

橫山重新拉開腿，握在手裡的腳踝掙動，只可惜過於無力，挺進時村上還在微弱地掙扎，成效不大，像小貓撓人一樣煩人。

「老實一點。」

村上還想開口說話，卻被橫山堵住雙唇。

充滿酒氣的口腔和29歲的生日會一樣，不同的是主被動方對調，村上的反抗力道和強吻他時不同，微小的能輕易化解。

拒絕的舌頭在橫山強勢主導下逐漸變得迎合，鼻腔發出軟糯的哼吟，像在黃豆粉上滾過一圈的厥餅，軟軟的、沙沙的、甜甜的。

在橫山離開時意猶未盡的伸出舌頭，小狗示好般濕熱地追吻，忘了剛才拒絕別人的自己。

橫山有些火大地捏住探出來的舌、撥開嘴唇讓虎牙露出來，看著由可愛眼睛主導整體五官風格的臉龐被他蹂躪得滑稽，就算如此，還是從齜牙咧嘴中感受到下垂眼的餘威，更加火大的捏住對方臉頰洩憤。

村上輕嗚幾聲表示抗議，在橫山動起來時變成真實的哀鳴，歷經無數次高潮的內壁黏膜脆弱敏感，摩擦時帶來過強的刺激反而是種折磨。

橫山的性器又直又長，頂入比別人更深的地方，久違的感覺讓村上頭皮發麻，扭動身體抗拒高潮和壓在身上的人。

不配合的態度讓橫山惱怒的將人翻身壓制，村上再度呈現雙腿大開的跪姿，腰身被壓下，抓著臀部提高，胸膛抵在床上，橫山按住他的左肩，另一手握著大腿根部，一口氣把硬挺的器官捅進多次開拓、溼軟黏滑的深處。

「呃啊——」

電流從腰椎竄進大腦皺摺裡，腳趾蜷縮，想併攏不停發抖的大腿，受制於人只能在肉體拍擊的節奏中徒勞地顫抖。

「不行……不行了、嗚嗯……」

村上漲紅臉，唾液淌流暈染床單，忍住的呻吟哽在喉嚨，壓抑的聲音委屈巴巴隨著撞擊一點一點的洩漏。

和夾在丸山大倉中間的樣子不同，對感覺誠實的人如今不願意發出聲音，其中原因橫山不想深究，只想逼迫村上發出同樣的哭喊。

頂到底便停止不動，擠壓前列腺的快感讓承受不住更多刺激的村上奮力掙扎。

「不、唔啊！不行！」

床單抓出一條條痕跡，橫山狠下心箝制，幾經折磨的酸軟腰身和大腿，敵不過由上而下的禁錮，村上被困在橫山的四肢下，突破不了的困境讓他啞著嗓音求饒。

橫山扳過他的臉，就算被逼到極限放低姿態示弱，那張臉還是乾乾淨淨，一點流淚的跡象也沒有。

他到底有哪點不如大倉？

幼稚心態作祟，橫山反覆著快速操幹和靜止填滿的動作，在身下激烈抽搐的身體終究沒有讓他得到想要的結果。

滿心挫折的橫山，俯身咬在村上的背上。

方才在丸山操控下掙扎的村上，舞動背肌像被囚禁的蝴蝶，絕境中依然充滿生命力地撲騰，深深吸引著他。現在卻宛如燃至盡頭的燭火，虛浮縹緲，隨時都會熄滅。

咬在肉上的牙齒用力收合，希望蝴蝶能再次起舞，疼痛讓村上繃緊背脊，聲音全部悶在床舖裡。連續高潮的內壁強烈收縮，加上疼痛加乘，不斷絞緊橫山的器官。

鬆開牙關起身橫衝直撞，想藉由原始交合將滿腹憋屈宣洩到村上體內，背上那塊血肉模糊的牙印，正好圈住肩胛骨上的痣，隨著節奏搖晃。多想讓村上像這顆痣一樣，受他束縛，只屬於他。

只可惜不管是蝴蝶、痣，或是村上，沒有一項是他的所有物。

咬著牙在痙攣的內部釋放，鬆開對村上的箝制，肩膀和腿根留下的鮮紅瘢痕，顯示那裡曾遭受多強的力道壓制。村上軟軟趴倒在床上，隨著身體不受控制的抖動一抽一抽的呼吸。

蝴蝶悄然隕落，不復振翅美麗。

橫山趴到村上身旁，用手背撥開垂下的瀏海，空茫的大眼睛像蒙了一層灰，額際有汗，但是眼角很乾，疼痛並不是讓他流淚的條件。

「為什麼不哭了呢……」

對面的人沒有接收到橫山的喃喃自語，還沒緩過勁來的村上神智迷茫，微張的嘴唇乾裂。橫山靜靜的和他躺在一起，直到村上緩緩眨眼，輕聲對他說句「你是渾蛋。」

橫山起身倒水，回到床上自己喝了，用嘴哺給村上。

喝水演變成另一種液體交換，躺在臂彎裡的村上和兔子一樣柔軟，怒意消散化為大量紛飛的羽毛，這些溫暖蓬鬆的羽毛填滿心臟，裹緊心裡的人。

橫山把唇印在村上額頭，邊吻邊向下，溼熱的氣息吐在耳邊：「剛剛沒有射對嗎？」

被握住時村上抖了一下，抓住橫山手腕搖頭，「不要了…夠了……」

「交給我吧。」

輕柔吻遍臉頰脖頸，村上舒服的瞇起眼睛，迷濛的望著天花板。吻向下走，在衣服能遮掩的肩膀胸膛細細啃嚙，春風拂過之處開滿紅色小花。

村上射在橫山手裡，像小動物一樣嚶嚶低喘，他抬頭看橫山，射後的滿足感讓他猶豫著要不要討個吻，正好撞見橫山垂眸，卷起舌頭舔過手指的畫面。

察覺懷裡的人動作一滯，橫山低頭看到村上呆愣的表情，耳尖臉頰顯而易見地變紅，了然的故意再舔過另一根手指，在村上結巴的問為什麼要舔時，落實對方索討未遂的吻。

將村上放平，在腰下墊了枕頭，輕易被安撫的人乖順的躺平任由擺佈。橫山盯著他，確認對方沒有拒絕的意思，抬起雙腿進入微微發腫的部位。

村上胸膛挺起，手指輕輕捏著床單，使用過度的聲帶發出棉麻撕扯般的呻吟，身體細微發抖。

橫山意識到一件事，村上是給予一分就會回饋十分的人，就算他現在喝醉了，根植在個性中的察言觀色和報以泉湧依然像魔鬼一樣運作。

抓著床單的人滿臉隱忍，皺著眉頭瞇起眼睛努力忽視後方的不適，和即使橫山緩慢動作仍竄升的快感。

橫山盯著他的臉，沒放過任何細微變化，眉頭加深皺褶時停止，鬆開聲帶沙啞低喘時加快。比起直接而粗暴的性，極度有耐心的做法讓村上想起他們第一次，橫山鼻頭的汗水和當時重合，專注看他的眼神既久違又熟悉，炙熱得讓他感到疼痛。狂風暴雨不能讓大樹傾斜，卻能由溫柔撼動。

「嗚、已經……你快點……」

垂下嘴角，繃不住的情緒滲進聲音裡，過於溫吞反而讓快感像漲潮般緩緩淹過軀體，每個枝微末節都浸泡在情慾裡，滅頂時從眼眶漫出負荷不了的歡愉。

「嗚啊……快點、快一點啊……」

渾身顫抖，眼角滑落閃著光的溼痕，村上夾住橫山側腰毫無章法的磨蹭。

期待已久的眼淚成串從村上臉頰滑過，按住微弱掙扎加快抽插時，狂亂而淫迷的吶喊比以往更增添艷色，不由自主痙攣的身體沒有逃走，扭動著迎合撞擊，發出委屈又貪婪的哭聲。

失控的村上影響橫山，幾下深頂讓村上哭得喘不過氣，抽抽噎噎的承歡讓橫山失去溫柔的餘裕，將村上大張曲起的膝蓋壓過頭頂，沒有節制的激烈操幹。

快感令人發狂，村上絞緊身體無聲嘶喊，眼前一片空白。

沐浴過的橫山下半身圍著浴巾，陰鬱的坐在床沿，手肘支在膝蓋上，身後是昏睡過去的村上。

性事後冷靜下來，橫山才逐漸反應過來，今晚不管是誰來都能和村上上床。其他人能毫無芥蒂的分享村上，只有他看不清，還以為自己是特別的。

怕寂寞的蝴蝶流連花叢，汲取甜蜜，誰能給予溫暖便停靠誰，不會為了單一花朵停留。第一次給了橫山，也僅是因為剛好身邊是他而已。

想通的橫山站起來換衣服，沒注意到身後村上移動手指想抓住他的動作。

走出房間，看見安田靠在門旁的牆壁上，抵住即將闔上的門，對他點頭致意後閃身進入，橫山無語的看著關上的房門三秒，靜默地離開。

房內，安田雙手叉腰看著一片凌亂的屋子。

村上全裸躺在床上，身上滿是掠奪及占有的痕跡，胸膛上斑斑吻痕，肩膀和大腿的青紫抓痕不只一個人，遑論那些乾涸黏在身上的白濁精液，顯示在他之前已經有多少人享用過了。

「信ちゃん？」

安田趴到床上，扣住村上下巴將人轉向他。

「滿足了嗎？」

村上醒著，沒有回答，安田也不介意，去浴室擰了溫熱的毛巾回來幫他把身體擦乾淨。翻身擦拭時看見背上可怕的牙印，伸手按壓，不意外聽見村上叫痛，這個佔有意味濃厚的痕跡不用想也知道是橫山留下的。

最後一次擦拭他在村上身下墊了乾淨的浴巾，拉開大腿觀察。使用過度的後穴紅腫，無法完全閉合看起來很可憐，用手指輕戳還在反射性的收縮。

安田將手指伸入，彎曲指節，村上發出悶哼，隨手指抽出帶出大量體液。

「吃了這麼多，真是罪惡的男人啊……嘴上說著寂寞，四處向人招手，看著大家互相爭奪，覺得很有趣嗎？」

「自己清乾淨，我要看。」

安田撒手，隨意的在浴巾上抹乾手指，村上抬起腿，用手勾住膝窩，將要害展示，手指伸進後穴把精液挖出來，發出咕啾咕啾的水聲。

「……為什麼停下來？撐開讓我檢查。」

村上咬緊牙根，伸進兩根手指打開自己的內壁。

「裡面……太深。」

「不要找理由，用擠的擠出來，不然換我幫你清。」

聽見安田的話，村上罕見地輕輕一抖，努力收縮後穴，手指盡力往深處探去。安田在村上焦急的想把體內的精液排出時，伸手撫慰眼前的性器。

「ヤス、ヤス……我不行了，已經射不出來了……」

「不是還很飢渴的吃著別人的東西嗎？應該可以繼續吧。」

今晚已經射太多次的村上只能軟軟的半勃，在安田的玩弄下帶來灼熱的疼痛，體內的精液在緊張下越吃越深，腫脹的部位禁不起村上粗魯的摳挖，疼得他無法再繼續。

「もう……ムリ……」

他放下雙腿，用手背蓋住眼睛。

「放棄了嗎？」安田靠近他的耳朵細語，輕吻耳廓，「其實很期待我對你做點什麼吧……去浴室。」

緩慢挪動笨重的身體，腳掌接觸地板站起來時，痠痛的腰椎用更強烈的刺痛抗議，為了防止腿軟跌倒，村上扶著牆壁慢慢的走進浴室。

安田在身後看著，不給予幫助，在跌跌撞撞的村上身後進入浴室。村上回頭看他，瀏海溼溼的蓋在眼睛上，咬著下唇，表情隱約帶著驚懼。

「在這裡自慰，射出來就可以了。」

說的容易，村上顫著手握住自己，幾經嘗試，卻喚不起疲憊的身體。

在村上絕望的搖頭時，安田命令他，「轉過去趴好，腳打開。」

雙手撐在牆上，彎腰將屁股露出來，安田姆指伸進穴口，另外四隻手指抓住臀肉，五指收緊，後穴扭曲地撐開，村上嗚咽，在冷水灌進腸道裡叫出聲音，大腿發顫。

冰涼的水流鎮定了紅腫，卻刺激著敏感的內壁，半勃的性器滴下前列腺液，村上瑟瑟發抖，卻不敢逃離。

不斷灌入的冷水讓小腹漸漸隆起，鼓脹的壓迫感帶來恐懼，村上繃著神經虛弱的求饒，終於在感覺肚子快被撐破時，安田抽走水管，腹腔內巨大的水壓讓液體噴灑而出。

就算只是流出乾淨的清水，不能控制的排洩行為還是讓村上羞恥的想哭，流出來的冷水帶走體溫，不太確定自己發抖是因為失溫還是因為屈辱。

「真可憐……」安田的指間滑過他的脊椎，「等下就會讓你溫暖起來。」

安田將他帶到鏡子前，「好好看著自己，用什麼姿態誘惑別人。」

「啊！」

手指闖入，直接按在前列腺上，稍早前被丸山和大倉玩弄過，身體記憶很快地甦醒，肉壁一縮一縮的夾著安田的手指。

「這邊自己來。」

引導對方自己揉捏乳尖，那對紅紅的小肉粒一看就知道曾被好好的疼愛過。

村上皺眉，仰起脖頸，被安田掐著下顎掰回來，「好好看著，不然就改成射兩次。」

村上眼神複雜的看著鏡中淫亂的自己，身體卻背叛主人的意願，性器顫巍巍挺立。安田輕笑，下巴靠到村上肩膀，觀賞對方皺著眉頭卻沉浸快感的表情，「真棒的表情啊～」

簡單粗暴的揉稔，手指模仿性交的動作用力磨過前列腺，另一手套弄恢復精神的器官，壓倒性的快感席捲，村上大叫，安田適時的在耳邊說出禁制的話語：「不准動。」

全身皮膚染成粉紅，後穴不間斷的高潮讓臀肉不停震顫，村上撐不住，身體向前傾，前臂撐在牆上，手指摳著磁磚大聲哭喊。

「信ちゃん，玩火總是要付出代價的。」

村上抖得太厲害，安田不得不暫停磨蹭防止他滑倒，懷裡的人間歇性的顫抖，失去對身體的控制，從嘴角淌下津液。

安田讓他跪下，腰身下壓，挺胸貼在牆面上，冰冷堅硬的牆面對乳首造成刺激，後退躲避只會將安田的手指吃得更深，再度向前逃離，重覆前後夾擊的過程。

哆嗦的哭著的村上被快感逼得無處可逃，淚水口水糊在鏡子上，就在他以為自己已經到極限時又再度被逼上高潮，當安田撥開馬眼，用指甲刺激時，頭一次感受超過負載的快感令人恐懼。

失態地竭力掙扎，放聲尖叫，敵不過要害在別人手裡的囚制，明明什麼也射不出來的性器跳動，感覺有什麼東西快要衝破界限，隱約預測到後果的村上哭得一蹋糊塗，毫無尊嚴的求饒。

前方噴出稀落液體的同時，似乎在腦海裡聽見斷裂的聲音，安田將他上半身架起，讓他在鏡子前無所遁形，射出稀薄精液的器官微微抖動，一道金黃色的液體呈拋物線湧出，淅淅瀝瀝打在地板上。

眼睜睜的看著自己失禁，村上崩潰，哭得癱軟，失去力氣倒在地上。

任由安田打開蓮蓬頭將他沖洗乾淨、擦乾、帶回床上。村上陷在情緒裡不能自己，哭得太厲害，抽噎一時半刻停不下來。

折騰了大半夜，天已濛濛亮，安田將人在床上安置好，自己也一並躺下，握住那隻原本想抓住橫山的手。

他們五人的關係，看似是單方面的對村上強取豪奪，實際上村上才是佈下蛛網的獵食者。即便他對村上如此殘酷，也不過是深陷於蜘蛛網上的其中一塊獵物。

─ END ─


End file.
